Pioneer
by missxyloto
Summary: Sakura was sent on a mission to the Land of Waves to cure the daimyo's son. Sasuke has been wandering from village to village and wandered into the Land of Waves and saw Sakura. Things are complicated but can they be the pioneers of their situation?
1. Shadow

**PIONEER - [pahy-_uh_-neer] - a person who is among those who first enter or settle aregion, thus opening it for occupation and development by others.**

**PIONEER**

**Sakura's POV**

The sun is shining brightly with the autumn wind blowing through my hair. I quickly made my way to the Hokage tower after I received an urgent message from the Hokage, her sensei. She greeted the guards outside and knocked on the door of Tsunade's office. The guards already knew her because she was Tsunade's apprentice so they really bother her anymore. She could hear loud voices inside the office, one of them was her best friend, Naruto.

"Come in," a exasperated Tsunade said.

"Good Morning, Tsunade-shishou!" she greeted.

"Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto beemed.

"That's because you just got home from a 2 week mission,"

Naruto and I are now both 19 years old. Naruto has risen the the ninja ranks to ANBU. It's funny that one of the Academy's dead last is now a member of ANBU. I'm now Jonin and a doctor at the hospital; I'll be taking the ANBU exams after I complete the number of missions required for it.

"Exactly. Now get some rest Naruto!" Tsunade shouted.

"But ba-chan! I'm alright! I want another mission!" Naruto argued.

I could see Tsunade's patience waning so I decided to help her out, "Naruto, why don't you spend some time with me instead before going into another mission? We haven't talked in a while."

"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said.

I swear he's a big ball of energy. I mean seriously, he's so hyper at this time of day and just after he came home from a mission.

"I'll meet you there after I talk to shishou then,"

"See you there, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he left the office.

I heard Tsunade groan and mumble, "Good riddance".

"Yes Sakura. Good timing. I have a mission for you," Tsunade sighed, "The Land of Waves' daimyo Yama Sokaro's son and heir has an unknown disease. He requested for my services but since you are my student and one of the best medics in the village, I'm sending you."

"When will I leave Tsunade-shishou?"

"The Land of Waves is 4 days away, you'll be leaving tonight,"

"Hai."

I left the tower and headed to Ichiraku's. I could hear Naruto's loud voice from a mile away.

"Hey Naruto," I said as I entered the ramen stand, "You gonna treat me?"

"Sure Sakura –chan!" he said as me motioned me to sit beside him, "What did ba-chan talk to you about?"

"Just a mission in the Land of Waves,"

"Who're you with?" he asked as he slurped away his ramen.

"No one. It's a solo mission." I answered as Ayame handed me the pork ramen I ordered.

"What? But but but that can't be!" he shouted spewing bits of ramen everywhere, "You can't be in a solo mission! What if you got hurt?"

"Naruto. I'm a kuniochi very capable of protecting herself. Besides, I'll just heal the daimyo's son,"

"Oh. When will you be leaving?" he said sadly.

"Tonight." I said quietly.

"But I just got back! How long will the mission take anyway?"

"The travel's 5 days, so it might take 2-3 weeks tops I guess,"

He sighed and said before he hugged me tightly, "Alright. Well, good luck to your mission. I missed you Sakura-chan,"

I hugged him back as tight, "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>I packed my medical kits, some notes and some herbs I might need for a medicinal cure. It was midnight already and so the streets were silent. The only sounds were the insects in the trees and the sound of her sandals as she walked towards the village gate. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating her path. The wind is cold so she shrugged on her black hooded cloak.<p>

When she reached the village gate, she stopped by a bench. A very horrible bench. It's not that it's ugly or anything, it's just that…it was the same bench _he _laid her she got knocked out. She could never forget that cold feeling of waking up and realizing that the person whom you cared for deeply is gone. She continued to walk outside the gate but stopped when she sensed a presence behind her.

She didn't turn her back because she knew who the person was.

"What are you doing here so late, Naruto?"

"Just seeing you good bye,"

I turned around and waved at him, "Go get some rest. I bet you'll be training first thing in the morning,"

"You bet! I'll be waiting here always, waiting for you to come back," he said quietly.

I smiled and continued to walk the path outside the village.

* * *

><p>After 5 exhausting days of travel, I finally arrived at the Land of Waves. I asked a passerby to where Daimyo Sokaro's house is, he pointed me towards the tallest house at the center of the village. When I got there, I introduced myself and showed them my mission scroll. After they verified my scroll, they led me to the daimyo.<p>

He looked old. He had long white hair that is tied in a low pony tail with a long beard to match. He wore an expensive looking kimono. He may look old but the look in his eyes says otherwise. He had an intense look in his eyes. Relaxed but at the same time alert.

"You are the medic-nin, the Hokage has sent?" he asked.

I bowed as a sign of respect, "Hai, Sokaro-sama. My name is Sakura Haruno,"

"Hmm. Are you really competent enough? Why couldn't she send that famous apprentice of her's?" he scowled.

"I AM that apprentice, Sokaro-sama,"

"You? You're a child. How can you be a medic-nin of Tsunade's caliber?"

"I assure you that my skills are not mediocre," I said kindly, trying not to lose my patience.

"We shall see," he said as he led me towards another room, "My son, Rin, has been sick for weeks. Of course I've called a lot of medic-nins from nearby villages but they were all useless."

I didn't say anything but proceeded to check his son's symptoms. He had high fever, chills and from my interview with his father, nausea, frequent vomiting and nosebleeds.

I immediately started to take blood samples to find out what's causing his son's sickness.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>I was completely exhausted coming from Sokaro's house. His son's disease isn't getting better and she still doesn't have a cure or any idea actually of what Rin is dying from. I sat in a nearby bench trying to clear my head. This village doesn't have lots of street lights so this part was actually pretty dark. The moon light shining upon me. The moonlight casting shadows from the trees and buildings. The stars are hiding behind the clouds so I wondered if it's going to rain any time soon.<p>

I don't like rain. I always feel sad whenever it rains. It's like the skies are crying and I can't do anything about it. Maybe it's the departed souls who are weeping.

I don't know.

..

..

I couldn't care right now actually.

..

..

.

I'm so tired.

..

..

..

.

This bench looks so comfortable.

…

…

...

...

...

Then there was a shadow beside her. A shadow of a man. Like the shadow was standing in front of me. I looked around and saw no one. I tried to sense any chakra but no one was around.

She must really be tired because her mind was playing tricks on her. I've been seeing things since this afternoon. I also thought I saw a light shadow by the window when I went to check up on Rin. I thought it was just a trick of light or something. I should probably get some rest now. I sighed and reluctantly stood up and walked slowly towards the inn I'm staying at. After a couple of steps, I looked back at the bench and wondered what that shadow I saw was.

Hmph.

Bench.

I'm not exactly fond of benches anymore. Ever since _he_ left me on that bench 7 years ago. I can still remember the same chill in the air all those years ago. The same aura and presence of that person. Maybe I'm too attached to him even now. I feel such an idiot. He's still probably with that snake bastard Orochimaru never having thoughts about his former life. But no matter how hard i try to forget about him...i just can't.

"Sasuke.." I muttered to the wind.

Where are you now?

* * *

><p><strong>ASDKFJAKLDSJF's POV<strong>

I've been wandering from village to village and it's really getting tiring. I've seen so many things from crimes, death, war and plague in just a couple of years. Sometimes I just feel like giving up on humanity. It's like they never learn and they're doomed to repeat history.

The village I had the liberty of staying at is in the Land of Waves. A small village where the daimyo is living in. It looked boring, typical, and annoying. It's like the other countless villages I've been in and this will just be the same. I'll still be alone.

Since I have nothing else better to do and the sun is still up I decided to just walk around before leaving….again. Nobody notices him anyway.

"Did you hear? The daimyo's son is getting worse!"

"What? But I thought they've already seeked Konoha's help?"

"Yeah but it wasn't the famed medic who came. Just an apprentice I think,"

"Yeah and I hear she's got ugly hair. I mean who's got pink hair? Seriously?"

Pink hair? This sparked my interest and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation of the villagers. Apparently the daimyo's son and heir is sick with an unknown disease and has gotten help from Konohagakure. Could it be her?

I decided to go pay a visit to the daimyo's house which is pretty easy since it's the most extravagant and tallest building in the whole town. He slowly walked into the home, the guards not noticing him. There was a man with white hair standing near the doorway which I presume is the daimyo because of his garish clothes. He was talking to a servant boy before leaving. He passed by me, almost hitting me by an inch.

I tried to walk around the house. It took some time to find his son's room since it's such a big house and when I finally find it, I didn't know what to do. I hesitated even though I shouldn't. I mean, it's just _her_ right? And she won't even notice me. Why am I doing this?

I slowly went inside the room, taking in my surroundings. It was empty except for the sleeping boy in bed. There was a lot of medical stuff scattered around the room. I walked over the window to look at the view. It was nice. Peaceful I guess. I could see the mountains surrounding the village with its lush leaves comforting its viewer. Then suddenly there were voices outside the room and the door was opened.

It was her.

I couldn't do anything but stare. I haven't seen her in such a long time. She's a woman now. Then she looked at the window. Where I was standing. For a moment, I thought she was looking straight at me and so I panicked and repressed myself.

She still has feelings for me? Of course she does, she told me she loved me didn't she? But I thought it would be gone by now. It's been so long.

After that encounter in the room, I sat on the roof the daimyo's house. I watched as the sun goes down and watched the people below. They're small. In this big world, people are so small. Insignificant. Like ants.

I must've fell asleep for hours since when I woke up it's already night time. The moon shining brightly above me casting dark shadows below. I saw a flash of pink below me and so I followed her. I jumped from building to building, trying to follow the pink-haired woman. She seemed exhausted since her walking is sloppy and because she sat down in one of the benches and looked like it was going to be her bed for the night. I looked at her carefully from a far and just looked.

I'm a rational person but this is one hell of an idiotic move. Without thinking, I went down the building to get near her. I was almost in front of her when she felt my presence. I immediately backed away and melted with the shadows. She was leaving already then she stopped and looked at the bench again. It must've triggered some sort of memory for her since she looked at the bench thoughtfully.

I started to walk away from her already feeling content. Content, knowing that someone still has feelings for me. Hopeful that i she won't condemn me.

I won't be lonely anymore.

Then I heard her say my name.

"Sasuke.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****Hello! Please be nice and review my story please :) This is my first one and I'm really excited for this story. I already have the story plotted out in my mind so it's only the matter of putting that into paper :D


	2. Flicker

**Flicker - [flik-er] - A brief movement; To move waveringly; To burn unsteadily or fitfully.**

**PIONEER**

CHAPTER 2

**SAKURA'S POV**

I woke up at 7 in the morning feeling sluggish and tired. I hauled myself off the bed and went to the shower. The hot water relaxing my tense muscles and relieving tension on my back. I thought of possible diagnostics for Rin's sickness. My mind coming up with so many possibilities and is already giving me a headache. I stepped out of the shower and dressed up in my usual outfit. I grabbed some bread for breakfast and made my way to the Sokaro house.

The village was bustling with activity with so many people on the road. Different people of age and class came to. Some were children playing, some were hurrying to school, some elderly were gossiping and some were managing their businesses. I finally arrived at my destination and greeted the guards outside. As usual, the maids and nurses are waiting for me and guided me to Rin's room. His symptoms aren't getting any better and actually, it's getting worse. He started to vomit blood and I discovered that he has developed stomach ulcer so I had to heal his stomach with chakra.

Rin's sickness is taking a toll on him. His once healthy black hair was turned dull, his skin has gone sickly pale and when he is awake his blue eyes are lifeless. I mixed a concoction that will help with the stomach ulcer and made him drink it. I gagged a bit but still drank it. I took some blood samples and tried to isolate the virus that's causing him to be like this. I was writing down some ingredients for a possible cure when I heard my name being called.

"Hello Sakura-san," greeted Yama Sokaro.

Yama was one of the daimyo's of the Land of Waves. He is the only non-corrupt daimyo from what I've heard. He is a fierce and well-respected man with a soft heart for his only son. This served as my drive to cure his son's sickness so he won't lose him.

"Good afternoon, Sokaro-sama," I replied.

He handed me a scroll with the hidden leaf insigna, "This just came in for you,"

"Arigato," I smiled at him.

_Sakura,_

_I would like to ask you for a favor. I would assign you another mission while you're still in the Land of Waves. A woman named Mizune has asked for a mission. She lives in a village 30 minutes from where you are. You are to bring her with you and protect her until your mission with Sokaro is done. You will bring her back her to Konoha safe and sound. Until then, take care Sakura._

_Tsunade, Godaime Hokage._

_PS_

_Kindly pick her up as soon as you receive this._

I sighed and started to arrange the papers and notes on Rin's desk that I was using and picked up my medical and weapons pouch. I checked Rin's temperature, pulse and blood pressure before leaving. I ordered a nurse to make Rin's drink the ulcer medicine every 30 minutes. I talked to Yama about another mission I was assigned to and was on my way.

I followed the path at the southern gate of the village. It was rocky and steep and certainly did not take 30 minutes to travel on. After an hour and a half, I arrived at the village and asked for a woman named Mizune. At first they were all weary when I asked for her location but after seeing my headband they told me. I arrived at her house, not too big and too small. I knocked twice and waited. The door opened and revealed a huge man. A bald, buff and tall man. I would've been intimidated but since I'm a kunoichi, I've seen people like him already. He glared at me and looked at me up and down. I must've looked like an ant to him considering his height and all.

"Who are you?" he asked as he glared at me even more.

I stood my ground and didn't cower in his stare, "I am the shinobi that will be protecting Mizune-san,"

"You? How can you protect her when you're small and weak?" he said harshly.

Weak.

Weak.

Weak.

That hit a spot. I've been called weak so many times in the past that's why I trained so hard just to be strong. Just to prove to the world that I'm not weak. That I'm strong and I won't bend. To prove to _him_ that I'm not the weak little girl he left all those years ago.

It was my turn to glare, "Who are you to judge me so quickly?"

"I hit a spot didn't I? I know people like you," he smiled cruelly; "You've always been weak, so weak so you trained hard to be strong but in the end nothing has changed. You are still weak,"

I've been exhausted these past few days, mentally and physically so I decided I'm not taking insults in today. I didn't know what came over me but anger just flooded over me and attacked him. I threw a punch but he blocked it and kicked me back. I pounced on him and kicked him hard on his chest sending him flying to the wall. He was fast because he was right behind me after I kicked him.

"Is that all you can do pinky?" he sneered at me.

He bear hugged me so tight that I can barely breathe. I focused my chakra on my forearms and elbowed him as hard as I could. I tackled him on the ground and wrestled him but he was able to throw me off.

I threw a chakra laced punch on his chest that would've broken a few ribs. Then I swiftly came behind him and poked his back.

"I am a trained medic-nin. I know where to poke you on the back to paralyze you and make you internally bleed. So stop this right now," I whispered.

"You don't scare me pinky," he sneered as turned me around and forced me on a headlock.

I concentrated and focused my strength on my legs and lifted him on my back. I slammed him to the ground. I focused my chakra and made the right handseals for my genjutsu. Even since I was genin, genjutsu has been my specialty. I could do it with no problem because I have perfect chakra control. He slowly slumped to the ground as I casted a genjutsu of his worst fears.

"Miruki!" a girl's voice shouted.

She was wearing a black yukata with the same height as me with black hair, green eyes and porcelain skin.

"Are you Mizune?" I asked calmly.

"What have you done to him?" she shouted as she cradled his unconscious head.

I didn't answer but released my genjutsu instead. I slowly made my way to them, I crouched down to heal Miruki but Mizune pulled his body to hers so I won't be able to touch him.

"I'm a healer. I will heal your friend," I calmly said.

She contemplated what I said but decided to trust my word and gave Miruki's body to me. My hands glowed green chakra as I healed his broken ribs and pulled muscles.

"He is fine. He'll wake up in a couple of minutes," I said to her.

"Who are you?" Mizune whispered.

"I am your guard," I answered, "You will come with me to a village a hour from here and wait while I finish another mission and I will escort you to Konoha safe. I am Sakura Haruno."

"You are my guard?" she seemed confused, "but you're so pretty,"

I was taken aback by what she said. I never thought of myself as pretty so I was pretty shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I do not doubt you after what you did to Miruki but I didn't expect someone so pretty be a cold-blooded shinobi,"

"I am not pretty nor am I cold-blooded,"

"I see," she said as she stood up, "would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. We must hurry back to my other mission, time is crucial,"

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as Miruki wakes up. He deserves my good bye after all," she said sadly.

"Who is Miruki?"

"Miruki is my guard and my babysitter since birth,"

Wow. A big muscular guy a babysitter. Haven't seen that one before.

"He may seem tough and mean but he's just looking out for me," she continued, "I've always been targeted by bad people since I was born and Miruki has served my family for years,"

"Then why did you ask Konoha for protection when you have Miruki who seems very capable of doing his job?"

"I don't think it's my story to tell. You should ask him. I'm going to get tea now," she said as she left.

Now I feel guilty. I just attacked a person because I was tired and he pushed my buttons when he's just doing his job. After a few minutes, his fingers started to move and his eyes finally opened.

He slowly sat up and looked around. He looked alarmed when he saw me so I reassured him.

"It's okay. I healed you so you're fine,"

He blinked, "Where is Mizune-sama?"

"She went to the kitchen to make tea,"

"What is your name, kunoichi?"

"I am Sakura. Sakura Haruno,"

"I am Miruki,"

"I apologize for attacking you," I started, "I was tired and you just caught me in a bad day. I don't usually attack people,"

"It's fine. I was provoking you. I needed to know if you were worthy to guard Mizune-sama," he said, "and you passed,"

I smiled gratefully and said "Why did you ask for Konoha's help when you're obviously capable of protecting her?"

It was his turn to smile sadly, "Didn't Mizune-sama tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I am dying Sakura-san," he said like he's already accepted death.

"Dying? Dying of what? You seem fine to me,"

"That's the problem. I don't know,"

"Then let me look at you! I'm a medic-nin and I can help you,"

His eyes looked hopeful for a second before looking away, "I cannot accept your help. I am a nobody. I don't deserve it,"

"Then do it for Mizune-san," I said, "So you can always be there to protect her. You've done it her whole life, so why stop now?"

He didn't answer me and was startled me the door opened. It was Mizune with a tray of cups and tea.

"Miruki! You're awake!" she smiled brightly, "and you've met Sakura-chan as well!"

"Yes I have," he smiled at her. He looked different. He seemed happier when talking to her.

"We have to leave Mizune-san," I said, "Miruki is awake, ne?"

She sighed and looked disappointed, "Okay. I wanted to say goodbye to your first Miruki," she said to him.

"Who said anything about good byes?" I smiled.

"What?" they both said in unison.

I turned to Miruki, "I can help you if you just let me,"

He thought for it for a moment and looked at Mizune, "Alright,"

I smiled brightly at him, "Then we're all set!"

Mizune packed her clothes and Miruki offered to carry it. We started to walk towards the village gate when some elderly people greeted Mizune.

"Take care Mizune!"

"Always protect of Mizu-chan okay Miruki?"

They both smiled at them kindly and waved good bye. We walked up the rocky path with Mizune riding on Miruki's back because she fell once when she tried to climb the rocks. We arrived at the village where I was staying at after two hours. I brought them to the inn I was staying at and got another room for them.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you hungry?" Mizune asked.

"I'm fine Mizu-chan. You go ahead and explore the village. I'll meet you back here at the inn tonight," I said to Mizune.

"You know what to do, Miruki-san," I added.

He nodded and I made my way to the Sokaro house. It was nearing sundown already and I'll just do a last checkup on Rin before the day ends to see if his ulcer is getting better. I arrived at the house, greeted the guards as usual, the maids bowing to me and the nurses reporting Rin's condition this past afternoon while I was gone. He seemed to stop vomiting blood and his stomach is getting better. His fever is lower now and his chills have subsided.

Rin was awake staring at the sunset outside his window.

"Hello Rin-san, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I told you, stop calling me that. Just Rin okay?" he looked at me blankly, "and I'm feeling better compared to yesterday which totally sucked,"

I smiled at him, "Alright Rin. I'll just inject you with an anti-biotic to help your fever and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He nodded at me and continued to stare outside the window. I proceeded to disinfect his arm and injected him with the anti-biotic. When I was done, I never noticed Rin's face before. How his skin contrast his black hair and how his eyes just captures your attention. How bright they were and how clear and beautiful and … looking back at me right now. I blinked and looked away and fixed his bedside table full of notes and medical supplies. I could feel the smirk in his face and it's totally not helping the blush trying to form in my face. He's in been sick and tired but still has the energy to smirk at me.

What the heck? Since when did I act like a "fangirl" towards my patients? The last time I like someone was when I was genin. I took my medical notes so I can study them tonight and packed my bag.

As I was about to open the door, I heard Rin say with a damn smirk on his face, "See you tomorrow Doc Sakura,"

I composed myself and looked back at him, "Be better Rin!"

I bumped into Yama on my way out of the house and I informed him of his son's improvement. He seemed pleased that something good was happening and bid me good bye. I was feeling good when I left the house, maybe because I was making progress with my mission, discovering and curing a new disease or maybe it's because of my patient, Rin.

I shuddered as I thought of having feelings for my patient. It's actually funny because he kind of resembles Sasuke. They both have dark hair and porcelain skin with an air of smugness and power. I shook away my thoughts and tried to think of my other mission. Why was Mizune being targeted since she was born? By the looks of her house, she was neither rich nor powerful.

I was in deep thought when someone bumped into me. I was about to apologize but when I turned around I froze. Chills running down my spine and I just couldn't move. I was speechless and shocked.

His dark hair and onyx eyes staring at me. A panicked look in his face was masked perfectly with his indifferent and blank face.

"S…s..sa.."

I couldn't finish. I could just stare at the person who bumped into me. He hasn't changed. His beautiful features have grown and made him look like a grown man. He was a lot taller than me and his hair has grown long enough to frame his face.

I mustered my courage and opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S POV<strong>

I saw Sakura leave the village this early afternoon but without her bags so I knew she was gonna be back. I laid in one of the trees near the village gate, my hands behind my head with one knee propped up. Why was Sakura in my mind? She was just a fan girl right? No, I don't think so, if she was why would she feel my presence? No one can feel me. Even when she's not bothering me, she's annoying me. Annoying girl.

"Sakura-chan! We're here!" I heard a voice say.

I looked down at the path below me and I saw Sakura with 2 people beside her. One was a girl the age of Sakura and the other a bald muscular man alertly looking around. They continued towards the village and I decided to follow them. Sakura left them at the inn she was staying at and she walked towards the village center when the Sokaro house is located. She was going back to work apparently. So I stopped following her and wandered around the village. The streets aren't so busy anymore and the sun is coming down already. I could already see the moon and thought. In a couple of minutes after sundown, the streets would be empty with families spending their dinner indoors. Another day, another night. When will it all end? Is there a purpose why I'm here? It's really annoying. I do not like annoying.

I was deep in my thoughts when someone bumped into me.

Someone

Bumped

Into

Me

Someone bumped into me. Had physical contact with me. Was able to touch me for a second.

And it was the object of my annoyance.

At first, I was in shock that someone had bumped into me. Nobody has bumped into him in years. And that someone just had to be _her_. I quickly masked my shock with my usual indifferent face, but inside I was slightly panicking to why she was able to bump into me.

"Sakura," I finally muttered when she was too speechless to speak my name properly.

She swallowed and shakily said, "Sasuke,"

We said nothing after but just looked at each other's eyes. I haven't seen her face up close. She really has grown. He green eyes are brighter than before but no longer innocent because of her years as a kunoichi. Her face smooth and healthy with slight dark circles under her eyes because of lack of sleep. Her plump lips agape that turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked after our staring contest.

"Hn," I was slightly speechless of our situation so I resorted to my old vocabulary.

Slightly annoyed at my answer, she repeated, "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Why can't I be here?"

She sighed and cast me a dark and alarmed look, "Is Orochimaru here? Are you targeting Mizune?"

"Orochimaru? God no. I haven't seen him in years. And who's Mizune?"

"Haven't seen him in years? Why? I thought you were seeking power by coming to him," she sneered.

"Hn,"

"Didn't do you good now did it?" she smirked.

"Who said I didn't become powerful? You just assumed that," I said as I took a step closer to her.

The sun has set and the moon is shining. The moonlight casting shadows everywhere. My hair casting its shadow on my face.

"You're the shadow I've been seeing!" she accused.

"Don't be stupid Sakura. If I was near you, wouldn't you be able to sense my chakra?" I lied.

"You haven't changed. You're still the pretty arrogant boy I once knew," she spat.

I smirked, "Pretty?"

She looked taken aback but regained her composure and glared, "I'm not the same girl you once knew Sasuke,"

"And I'm not the same boy you once knew Sa-ku-ra," I said as I took another step closer.

"I'm no longer weak," she glared.

"I've noticed. You're not trying to flirt your way with me anymore," I smugly said as I stepped another.

"I'm no longer a fan girl that thinks everything you do is perfect,"

"And I'm no longer the naïve boy who thought he can survive without bonds," I said as I looked down at Sakura, our bodies inches apart.

"..survive without bonds?" she confusedly said.

"You can see me right? It means I still have a bond with you," I said as the moonlight illuminated our faces, inches from each other.

"What's..what's that supposed to mean?" she stuttered finally noticing the very small distance between us.

"Nothing," I smirked as our noses touched and closed my eyes.

I was so close to her that her warmth radiated to me. It was comforting and warming. I wanted to be closer to her so I could finally feel the warmth I've been missing for these past few years. Suddenly, she stepped back and put a distance between us. The warmth suddenly turned off leaving me in the cold again.

"I..I don't know how to deal with you right now," she admitted.

I just looked at her and wished she'd just go back near me and make me feel warm again.

"I need to go," she said as she turned around and ran off. I didn't follow her and just stood there. I felt a tinge of disappointment when she ran off because I thought she'd be at least a little happy to finally see me.

Hah. Why would she be happy to see me? It's not like we had wonderful memories. That last time we saw each other I knocked her out and put her in a bench unconscious. A sudden weight came to my chest so I sighed deeply and walked the other way. Towards the forest where i'll be alone.

I'm alone again.

Alone and cold.

The moon shining so brightly with the stars twinkling. Even the moon has company.

Unlike me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow i finished this in just a day while watching American Horror Story. TATE LANGDON.**

**I was really excited to write the Sasuke/Sakura scenes. And i'll always be writing Sasuke's POV every chapter cause i feel like his point of view is essential to the story. I apologize for some confusion in the story but i intentionally wrote that. It's part of the story :D**

**Reviews please! and thank youuuuu :)**

**PS**

**While writing the description for Rin Sokaro, i was thinking of Rin Okumura from Ao No Exorcist (just so you could get an idea of his face)**

**PSS**

**I fixed my grammar with Sasuke's POV, thanks for pointing that out pockybandits89 :D**


	3. Dream

**Reality - [ree-al-i-tee] - resemblance to what is real; something that exists independently of ideas concerning it; something that exists independently of all other thingsand from which all other things derive.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Dream**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I walked away from Sasuke as fast as I could to the point where I was already running like somebody was chasing me. The cold air rushing in my face as I panted from exhaustion. I finally stopped in front of the inn I was staying at, I checked the area for familiar chakra and sensed none. I deemed it safe so I entered the inn all sweaty and tired.

I went up to my room without greeting Mizune or Miruki. I couldn't think. I didn't know how to think of this situation. If caught me off guard and just surprised me. I couldn't believe I'd bumped into the man who left me years ago in this unpopular village. He hasn't changed. He's still arrogant, smug and handsome. My mind couldn't process what he did a while ago. His face inches from mine. I could still remember the look in his eyes, the desire for warmth and disappointment when I ran off. I could still remember the blush on my face when he touched his nose to mine.

I didn't know what to do so I ran off like I always do. I'm a coward. I couldn't even face him properly. I couldn't sleep either. My mind keeping me from resting, thinking of possibilities of why Sasuke was here. I can't accept that he isn't here to do Orochimaru's bidding. But sadly there's a part of me that's glad that he's here.I probably fell asleep around 5 in the morning since the sun's already starting to come up. I woke up two hours later, feeling more exhausted than before and dreading the day.

Can't I just leave all my responsibilities and just lay here on bed forever so I'll be free of my problems? I sighed and heaved myself to the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and apparently my almost all-nighter is showing. The dark rings in the eyes are more prominent and my skin is paler. I turned on the hot shower and tried to relax my body. I got dressed and knocked on Mizune's door.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan!" Miruki greeted as he opened the door and let me in.

I smiled tiredly, "I just dropped by to ask how was your first day here?"

"You look terrible Saku-chan!" Mizune appeared.

"I'm fine, don't worry. So did you get to explore the village?"

"We did! The villagers were really nice and welcoming!" Mizune exclaimed.

"That's good. Well, I'm off then,"

"How long will we be staying here?" Miruki asked.

"Until I cure the daimyo's son,"

With that being said, I walked out the door and headed to the Sokaro house. I was actually anxious to step out of the inn. What if I see Sasuke again? I don't think I'm ready for another encounter with the boy that I loved years ago. My heart is beating faster as I'm walking towards the village center. My eyes, vigilante for a handsome tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes. Luckily I arrived at the Sokaro house without seeing him. The nurses reported Rin's condition to me and I went up to check on him.

He looked the same minus the stomach pains, still pale and sickly looking. He was awake when I arrived and he stared at me when I entered his room. His blue eyes shone brighter when he saw me, I smiled at him and went to check his charts.

"How was your night?" I asked making small talk.

He frowned, "That's a stupid question. Of course it wasn't good,"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying my best,"

"I know," he smiled.

I smiled back then turned to the door to go to the laboratory to find another cure. Apparently, Rin's immune system is being held back by the virus that's why he's getting sick with all kinds of diseases. I'm trying to isolate that virus and come up with an anti-virus.

"Sakura-san, you'll come back before you leave right?"

I stopped and answered, "Of course I will,"

"Good. I'll be waiting then,"

I smiled back and left the room. The hallways were quiet as I walked through them towards the laboratory the Sokaro has provided me. I took Rin's blood sample and looked at it with a microscope. I was able to isolate the virus and added some enzymes to counteract it. It took me hours just to find the right enzymes to mix in and it was already sun down when I looked outside the window.

I stood up and stretched my legs and walked out of the laboratory and towards Rin's room to check up on him. I opened the door and Rin was awake.

I smiled at him, "How you feelin'?"

"Any luck with that anti-virus?" he looked hopeful.

"I'm getting there. Just a few more tweaks here and there and it'll be ready,"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing,"

"Can you ask the maids to get some fresh apples from the market? I haven't had any since I got sick," he said sadly.

"Okay. Why don't I buy them myself so I can pick out some other fruits to make you better," I suggested.

"No! The maids can do that! I can't ask that of you!" he said apprehensively.

"It's not a big deal, don't worry. I also need some fresh air and it'll do me good when I get back to work," I smiled.

"Well…if it's fine with you," he reluctantly said, "But I must do something in return for you when I get better,"

"It's fine Rin. Curing you if my priority,"

He looked slightly annoyed, "It's just a mission right?"

I sat in his bed side and reassured him, "Don't think that. As a person, I can't just let you be sick. It's not just about the mission,"

He just quietly looked at me and said, "Thank you,"

I smiled again as I stood up and headed for the door, "You're not just my patient anymore. You're my friend now, yes?"

"Yeah," he smiled brightly.

I walked out of the Sokaro house feeling happy for some reason. I headed for the market area, the streets aren't so crowded anymore and the sun's nearly down. I saw a fruit stand at the end of the market street that is still open. I greeted the fruit vendor and picked out some fresh apples, pears, grapes, mangoes and bananas.

"That's quite a lot of fruits," the vendor said.

I smiled at the old lady and said, "I'm hungry,"

She took the fruits from me and put it in a basket while I paid her and went on my way. The sun's already down and the streets are dark now with a few lights from nearby houses and the full moon shining brightly above me. I was excited to get back to the Sokaro house to finish the anti-virus because I feel like I'm about to finish it. All I needed to do was add in a few more enzymes and see if it'll counteract the virus.

Suddenly I felt a familiar chakra nearby.

Oh no. Not this. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not never.

My heart is starting to beat louder as I walked faster as I looked around me to find where that chakra is.

My heart stopped when I saw him sitting in one of the benches one block from the Sokaro house. He was the same as last night. He wore the same clothes, the same expression, the same Sasuke.

He was looking at the stars and didn't bother to look at me when I was only 5 feet away from him. I couldn't move my legs to walk; all I could do was stare at him and look at where he was looking too, the stars.

"Nice isn't it?" I heard him mumble.

"You look at stars now?"

"It's the only thing I can do,"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me and for a second there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes before smirking at me, "I was bored,"

I sighed and gathered my courage to walk past him. I was doing well when I got in front of him because he stood up and as if in instinct I immediately backed away from him.

"Are you afraid of me?" the bastard smirked.

"Tsk. Why would I be?"

"Hn,"

Annoyed, I brushed past him and continued on my way, "I have work to do,"

"Of course you do," I heard him say.

After a couple of steps, I could still feel him standing on the same spot I left him.

Curious, I turned around to ask why he's still there.

He was gone.

Okay. I'm confused. I could've sworn I felt his presence behind me a while ago. I looked around to find him. Nothing.

I took a couple of steps back and turned around.

"Holy mother of-" I shrieked.

"You should be more alert Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke whispered as he appeared in front of me.

I could feel my heart beating so fast, I swear I would have a heart attack any minute now.

"Where did go?" I asked incredulously.

"Here," he deadpanned.

"I…I..I felt you behind me and then you were gone and now you're here,"

"It's called fast reflexes Sakura. Something you don't have apparently," he said as if stating the obvious, "Are you still weak, Sakura-_chan_?"

I regained my composure and glared, "Shut up Mr. God-High-and-Almighty, you don't know anything! Now excuse me I need to get back,"

"Do you really?"

"I have work,"

He looked disappointed but said nothing.

"What. You want me to stay?" I asked unbelievingly.

He turned around and walked the opposite way without saying a word. Feeling guilty that I left him again but that guilt got over powered by my rage. He assumed that I was weak. Weak again. I am not weak.

"Meet me tomorrow," he called out without turning back.

"I have work," I mumbled.

"You don't work forever,"

I sighed as I felt he won't let this go, "Noon then,"

"No can do. I'll see you after work," he said as kept on walking before finally disappearing.

What did just happen? Did I just….I'm meeting Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow….after work. If I was my 12 year old self, I would be bouncing up and down in glee. But now I'm just confused and angry. What time is 'after work' anyway with my situation? I went back to the Sokaro house still feeling annoyed and confused. I went up to Rin's room and greeted him.

"I got your fruits Rin!" I greeted, slightly finding it hard to fully smile.

"Thank you very much Sakura-chan," he smiled brightly.

I put down that fruit basket in his bedside table and called for a maid to bring up some plates and knives for the fruits. I looked at Rin's chart again even though I already know what's in it just to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"So Rin, any plans after you get cured?" I asked distractedly.

"Go back to my training and studying,"

"That's good!"

"I'm training to be a shinobi. So I can protect my village, I'm not dissing my father or anything but what if we get attacked by other villages? He can't protect that village because he's weak,"

"You shouldn't just judge other people if they're weak,"

"He's weak. I'm not,"

"He's not weak,"

"But he can't fight, so he'll lose,"

"He hasn't had the chance to prove himself yet,"

"I've seen what he is capable of,"

"You don't know that,"

"You don't know my father,"

"You don't know me,"

Rin suddenly got confused, "What?"

Realizing what I just said, I apologized and excused myself, "I'm going back to the lab,"

"Did something happen, Sakura-chan?"

_Are you still weak, Sakura-chan_?

I shook away my thoughts, "No. Nothing,"

I opened the door and left Rin alone with his thoughts. I hurried back to the lab and tried to focus myself of what I'm supposed to do. I went back to my notes and tried to compute some possible formulas for the cure but I couldn't focus properly. My mind keeps on coming back to my encounter with Sasuke. Damn it. I wouldn't get any work done in this situation so I decided to leave the lab tonight and continue my work tomorrow. I headed towards Rin's room to apologize for my actions earlier and to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It wasn't professional. I..i'll see you tomorrow Rin," I said.

He smiled, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow,"

I left the Sokaro house and headed towards my inn. God I feel so tired. Every step I'm taking feels like all the weight of the world is in my shoulders. I got to the inn after what seems like the longest 30 minute walk of my life. I knocked on Mizune's room to check up on them and got greeted by Miruki.

"Good evening Sakura-chan!" greeted Miruki.

"You still look awful Sakura-chan," butted Mizune.

"Thanks for the notice. I just checked up on you guys before turning in,"

"We're all good. You should get some proper sleep Sakura-chan. You won't be able to work properly if you're sleep deprived," Mizune advised.

"Hai hai. Goodnight then,"

I opened the door to my room next door and just fell down on my bed face first. I couldn't move anymore. I feel so sleepy. I'll shower tomorrow. Oh god tomorrow. My meeting with Sasuke. I'm too tired to even think of that. The full moon's so beautiful and yet I find it so sad. In a couple of minutes I was already asleep.

I woke up in dark forest illuminated only by the moonlight. The tall trees creating different shapes of shadows with the occasional rustling of leaves and the hoots of the owls filling the night. What am I doing here? Where am I? Is this a dream?

"Sakura?"

I turned around and saw Sasuke standing by a clearing in the middle of the forest. He looked paler in the moonlight, his face looking solemn then blank. I think it's an Uchiha trait to master the art of masking your emotions.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Where is 'here'?"

"I don't know either," he shrugged.

"Is this real?"

"Of course it's real," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "What, you can enter people's dreams now?"

"Not really, but this proves that you were thinking of me before you slept," his smirk growing by the minute.

"Don't be so arrogant. You're not that special to me,"

"Of course I'm not," he said obviously not believing me.

I glared at him and tried to wake myself up by pinching myself which proved to be a stupid move because I only got hurt but not wake.

"It's useless. You wake up when you wake up," Sasuke whispered as he leaned on a nearby tree trunk.

I sighed exasperatedly as I sat down on the grass and crossed my arms, "What do we do now?"

Sasuke said nothing as he continued to stare at me. After a while, he heaved himself off the tree trunk and walked towards me. I was instantly apprehensive and immediately backed away. He stopped a meter away from me with him staring down on me while I sit on the grass.

"What?" I glared.

He crouched down and was now eye level with me. I could perfectly see every detail of his face. His pale skin, not flawless due to shinobi training; His aristocratic nose matching with his thin lips; His obsidian eyes that seem to bore through one's soul.

Instead of answering, he reached out and touched my right hand. I instantly froze. He didn't hold it; he just laid his cold hand on top of mine. He seems to be satisfied as he showed a little smile, not a smirk.

Then his little smile grew, "I can touch you,"

"Y..yo..you're…"

Smiling.

I've never seen Uchiha Sasuke smile ever in my whole life. Maybe he did when he was kid, before the demise of his clan happened. But those words were never uttered as I was sucked back to reality. The sun shining brightly on my face blinding me. I sat up and tried to compose my thoughts; okay it was only a dream.

Only a dream.

It wasn't real.

Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S POV<strong>

"Meet me tomorrow," I said without turning back.

I heard Sakura mumble, "I have work,"

"You don't work forever,"

She sighed and said, "Noon then,"

"No can do. I'll see you after work," I countered as I walked away from her sight.

It was so easy to coax Sakura into something. She's maybe stronger now but her old self is still somewhere inside of her. I'll see her tomorrow night after she works at the daimyo's house. I arrived near the village gate and found a tall tree to lie on. I laid there and waited for the sun to rise, the same routine I've been doing for these past few years. It's a full moon tonight with the stars keeping it company in the sky. Always the same, never changing. It's getting kind of boring already. It's been boring for the past few years. The only thing that's been making my day worthwhile is my encounters with Sakura. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Not really sleep, sleep is now nonexistent for me. Just a void. Just darkness.

But now I'm asleep. I felt it. I felt the sleepiness sweep over me. And now I'm dreaming. I haven't had proper dreams since I was a kid, only nightmares.

I was in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The first thing I noticed is the big and bright full moon shining, the same as before as I slept. I heard some noise in the forest like twigs breaking.

Then a pink haired girl appeared from the dark forest, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. After many years I've finally dreamed and this pink-haired kunoichi just happened to be in it.

"I don't know. Where is 'here'?" she asked.

"I don't know either," I answered honestly. Where am I really?

"Is this real?"

I smirked, "Of course it is,"

I choose to believe this is real because Sakura's the same as she is in real life. I'm talking to her without a problem. I can see her clear as day and it seemed like I can actually touch her.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "What, you can enter people's dreams now?"

I smirked, "Not really, but this proves that you were thinking of me before you slept,"

"Don't be so arrogant. You're not that special to me,"

"Of course I'm not," Sakura said obviously lying.

She just glared at me and pinched herself as if trying to wake herself up. It was funny to watch her do something stupid and useless as pinching herself.

"It's useless. You wake up when you wake up," I whispered as I found a nearby tree to lean on.

"What do we do now?" she said as she sat on the ground.

I said nothing and tried to absorb everything that was happening. I'm actually talking to her and seeing her in front of me. I just have to figure out if this is real or not but I believe it is. I want to test something to know if this was really possible. If this isn't just dream that I might forget in the morning.

I walked towards Sakura slowly. I think it's a bad idea to do what I'm about to do but I've got to know. She was staring at me intently trying to figure out what I will do. I crouched down and stared at her. She's still the same Sakura I left 7 years ago, just better. She's stronger physically and emotionally, beautiful but not flawless, feisty and isn't a fangirl anymore. This is the girl I left, the one whom I tried to protect but failed due to my selfish desire for power and revenge.

Her hand resting on her thighs as she Indian sat on the grass. The cool wind blowing through our hairs, sending chills on our backs. I slowly reached out to touch her hand. Just merely touch.

And I did.

I was able to touch her hand. She was so full of warmth that it flowed into me the moment I touched her. It was so comforting feeling that warmth I've been missing. A feeling of accomplishment flowed in me as I started to smile. I actually smiled. I feel so happy to be warm that I'm smiling. I haven't smiled in a long time because there was no reason to do so. But now I have.

"I can touch you," I said as I broke out into a small smile.

"Y..yo..you're-," she stuttered.

I didn't get to hear what she was about to say as the sky turned dark and that darkness swallowed me. I'm back in the void-like sleep. Just darkness around me. Nothing to see, feel, hear and smell. So much for that dream. I willed myself to wake and found the afternoon sun blaring hotly at me. I squinted my eyes at the brightness and tried to find some shade. I tried to rearrange my thoughts about what happened.

I dreamed.

And not just any dream, I dreamed of Sakura. I hopped down the tree I laid on and walked to stretch my legs. I tried not to think of my meeting with Sakura later and focused on I'll do to past time. I walked around the village….and did nothing. God this is so boring. I have nothing to do. I'm practically dying here. So I decided to head for the Sokaro house to check up on Sakura. It was already past noon when I woke up so she's probably working already.

When I reached the house, I was contemplating on whether to check-up on her or wander around the village and wait. I'm not a stalker so I chose the latter. I walked aimlessly and bored around town. Nothing interests me so I headed for the forest east of this village. It's a thick forest, full of tall trees. People rarely visits this place because in the middle of the forest lies their graveyard. There are benches for visitors to sit around and some incest to pay respects. I looked around the sad looking place and found a lady sitting by one of the gravestones. I headed towards her and she turned her head towards me and smiled at me. She was a good looking woman; she had long black hair, bright blue eyes, porcelain skin and judging from her clothes, she's rich.

We both said nothing as I approached her. I crouched down beside her and looked at the flat gravestone.

_SOKARO_

_Kaya_

"I keep on coming back to this place," she whispered and laughed, "Rin always liked coming here. He said he wanted to keep the dead company,"

"Rin?"

She looked at me and smiled, "My son. You look like him only with blue eyes,"

"Hn,"

She stood up and faced me. She's obviously older than me but I'm taller.

"I miss him you know? I wish I could've been there for him. If only I didn't get hurt back then I would be with him right now," she said sadly.

I was silent. She didn't need someone to pity her; she needed someone to listen, so I listened.

"He's very sick lately and they've called for a medic-nin. I've been watching her. She's got a very peculiar hair color, like the cherry blossom trees I love so much during the summer,"

"Her name is Sakura," I said.

She smiled, "It fits. Are you friends with her?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. I don't know where we stand with each other. I don't know if she hates me for what I did. I don't know if we can still call each other friends.

"She seemed nice and intelligent. I trust her to cure my son,"

"She can do it,"

She thought for awhile and said, "Thank you for keeping me company. What is your name?"

"Sasuke,"

"Thank you Sasuke," she smiled and started to walk away. I watched her disappear in the forest before looking back at the gravestone.

"Hn," as I walked away from the graveyard and towards back the busy village. I sat down at one of the benches observing people. People are so predictable. They tend to repeat their mistakes, it's like they don't learn their lessons. They are weak to repeat those mistakes. I've done a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm not weak enough to repeat them.

With the thought of weakness, the memory of my brother comes up.

_Yuruse sasuke, mata kondo da_

_Forgive me Sasuke..again, next time_

_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me._

I wonder where he is now. My desire for revenge since the death of my clan is now gone. I don't know why but maybe it came with what happened to me. Sometimes I just want it back so I can feel that I have a purpose again. But sometimes I'm happy that it's gone. It makes me feel like I'm free of my brother.

Who knew thinking would take so long. Or maybe it's just me. It was already dusk and the villagers are starting to close their businesses and go home. Lots of families pass by him. Happy ones. Families with no pressure, no high expectations to fulfill and no name to brag.

I stood up and walked towards the Sokaro house. I leaned on a pole near the gate and waited for Sakura to come out. After 30 minutes, she came out and glared at me. She was tucking her hands inside the pockets of her black jacket.

"I didn't exactly know what time 'after work' is," she said.

"Hn,"

She sighed heavily, "Now what?"

I motioned for her to follow me, "You'll see,"

We walked towards east of the village. Sakura was walking beside me and I immediately put a proper distance between us so she wouldn't brush or touch me. The cool breeze blowing and the quiet streets relaxing our tense muscles.

"Where are we going?"

"Hn,"

"What does that even mean?"

"Hn,"

"Tsk. Tell me where we're going!" she shouted as she stopped walking.

"It's a surprise," I smirked as I continued to walk.

She followed with no comment as we entered the forest.

"Are you going to kill me here?" I asked.

I looked at her funny and said, "Don't be stupid,"

She frowned and shrugged.

As soon as the clearing was in view, Sakura shouted, "Are you kidding me? You're taking me to a graveyard?"

I smirked, "Shhh. You might wake up the dead,"

She tried punched me in the arm but I quickly moved out of the way and said, "This is really sweet you know?"

"Come on," I said as I motioned her to sit beside me in a bench.

"This is depressing," she muttered as she sat down. I slightly moved away from her to keep her arm from brushing against mine. I don't know if I will be able to touch her again. I wouldn't risk that.

"It's relaxing. It's quiet and nobody comes around here,"

"It's perfect for you Mr. Ice cube,"

"Be careful you might hurt my feelings,"

"Funny. I didn't know you had any,"

"You don't know lots of things Sakura,"

I ignored what she said, "Are there ghosts here?" she asked looking around fearfully.

"You aren't afraid of shinobi but you're afraid of ghosts?" I raised an eyebrow.

She glared and said nothing. We just sat there trying to be comfortable with each other's presence.

"How's your mission?" I asked.

"It's going well. I'm about to finish the cure,"

"Hn,"

"What…what are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked.

"Wandering,"

"Wandering? Why?"

I shrugged.

She sighed, "Okay let's start over. Why did you want to meet with me? In a graveyard to add,"

"To creep you out," I smirked.

She glared at me.

"It's been a long time since I saw you," I added.

"Yeah since you left me in that bench,"

I said nothing and it seemed to tick her off, "What do you want Sasuke?"

"I just want your company,"

"Because you're all alone now is that it? Whose fault is that?" she said as she stood up.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her down, "Can't we just have a normal conversation please?"

"No we can't because we have issues from the past that we have to talk about and neither of us wants to,"

"If we talk about it, will you stay?" I pleaded.

She thought about it and sat down. "Are you still going after your brother?"

"Not anymore,"

"Why?"

"It's complicated,"

"You're not with Orochimaru anymore?"

"Not anymore,"

"Since when?"

"Since 4 years ago,"

"What happened?"

"It's complicated,"

She sighed, "Then why aren't you coming back to Konoha?"

"It's complicated,"

She glared, "Are you still the power-hungry bastard you were years ago?"

"No,"

"Why don't you want to come home? Come home to your friends,"

I scoffed, "Sakura, do you really think Konoha will be welcoming me with wide arms when I come back? No,"

"But Tsunade-sama can give you a pardon and you can live there again!"

"I have nothing to live there for,"

"I'm there,"

I was shocked to hear that. She doesn't hate me after all.

"Naruto is there. Kakashi-sensei is there. We're there for you,"

"I don't know if that's enough,"

I heard some sniffing noise and saw that Sakura was starting to tear up, "Just come back,"

"It's complicated,"

"It's doesn't have to be!"

"I can't Sakura,"

"I won't give up Sasuke,"

"I know you won't,"

She looked at me sadly and said, "I don't know what to do with that,"

"You dreamed last night didn't you?"

"What?" she looked shocked.

"I told you it was real," I smirked.

"You're playing with me. You just developed a jutsu to enter dreams,"

"Wrong. I didn't do anything,"

"What does that dream prove?"

"That we have a chance,"

"A chance?"

"A chance for you to forgive me and for things to be not complicated,"

She didn't say anything and neither did I. We just sat there in silence. I look up the sky, the stars are hiding out tonight behind the clouds. I could see Sakura looking at me in my peripheral vision.

"It's rude to stare," I said.

She didn't stop so I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, "Like what you see?"

"How was it real? The dream," she asked.

"I don't know. But it felt real didn't it?"

"That's impossible you know,"

"Lots of things seem impossible at first,"

She looked down at my hands that were resting on the bench. She was about to reach out for it when I abruptly stood up.

"It's getting late. You have work tomorrow," I said as I walked towards back the village.

"Wait!"

She jogged beside me, "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know,"

"Will you be staying in town?"

"Yeah. It's not like I have anything else better to do,"

"You can come back with me,"

I sighed, "We'll see Sakura,"

Seemingly satisfied Sakura quieted down. The only sounds that can be heard are our breaths and the taps of our shoes. I walked her to the inn she was staying at. It was probably after midnight already.

"Will I see you again?"

"We'll see Sakura,"

"I should give you a dictionary for Christmas because you need a new set of vocabulary because of your repeated speech,"

I smirked, "Hn,"

"And maybe for your lack _of_ vocabulary," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep Sakura,"

"Goodnight Sasuke," she said as she opened the entrance door of the inn.

"Have sweet dreams of me," I called out as I walked away the inn.

"You wish," I heard her mutter.

I felt warm again.

I smiled.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well that took awhile. I'm sorry if i'm updating slow, it's just that i'm so busy with training and college that i barely have the time to write. I have the plot written out in my head, i just need some time and more inspiration to write. Their meeting isn't as interesting but oh well. But that dream was interesting wasn't it? What was it really? :D**

**I might have some spelling/grammatical errors but i'll fix that when i have time. I just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Review please! and Thank you!**


	4. Kiss for the joined hands

**Contempt - kuhn-tempt - the feeling with which a person regards anything considered mean, vile, or worthless.**

**PIONEER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I closed the door of the room I rented and leaned my back against it. I slowly slid down to my knees and comprehended what just happened. I couldn't figure out what to do with our "meeting" or what I feel about it. It left me more confused and annoyed than ever. For kami's sakes, he took me to a graveyard of all places just to 'talk'. A graveyard is just screaming romantic. He could just come back with me to Konoha. The situation is not complicated, it's _him_ who's complicated. He can't lower down his pride to come back to Konoha after leaving in search for power.

He told me that the dream was real and I believe him because it felt so real to me too. I still don't know where this leaves us. He's just making things _complicated._ Kami, I'm starting to hate that word already.

I walked over to my bed and laid down. I can't let him get in my way of finishing my mission by distracting me. I have to focus and try not to stray from my actual mission. Damn. I forgot to check up on Mizune and Miruki. I'll just have to visit them in the morning.

_A chance for you to forgive me and for things to be not complicated._

Chance? What chance? What does that suppose to mean? Things between us can get uncomplicated? When will I see him again?

I woke up from my sleep. Scratch that. I woke up from a nap. It was still dark when I woke and I couldn't get back to sleep anymore so I took my jacket and took a stroll outside. The sun is barely up and the market place is starting to get busy. The wind is still cold so I snuggled more in my jacket. I headed for the Sokaro house already so I can get started with finishing my anti-virus. As usual, I greeted the guards and maids and headed for Rin's room.

Rin was fast asleep so I closed the door as quietly as I can and proceeded to the laboratory. I reread my notes and went to write down some formulas. I tried out different enzymes and proteins to see if it'll react with the isolated virus I got from Rin's blood. I got some herbs and some chemicals to go with the enzyme and got some good results. The anti-virus is starting to break down the virus but not completely eradicate it. I added another protein which proved to be a big mistake because the virus went berserk and started to multiply instantly. Good thing I wrote down the first formula before the added protein.

"Sakura-san? Would you like some breakfast?" a maid called in.

"No thank you," I answered not looking up from my notes.

"Sakura?" a boy's voice said.

I looked behind me in paranoia even though the voice was not Sasuke's. It was Rin's.

"What are you doing up from bed?" I panicked.

He was dressed in a baggy shirt and some shorts. He looked a little pale but otherwise he looked fine.

"I'm fine. I just needed to take a walk outside, so I stopped by here first," he grinned.

"And who gave you permission to take a walk outside? What if something happens to you? I could think of millions!"

"You need to take a chill pill. I came here to ask you to come with me so I'll be 'safe',"

I sighed, "I guess you could use some sun,"

He grinned widely, "I knew you'd agree!"

I grabbed my medic pouch and went with Rin outside.

Rin brought 2 bodyguards and me in our walk. I walked behind them and appreciated the early morning sun that wasn't so hot on the skin and it actually felt good. Rin turned around and grinned at me and walked beside me.

"Sun feels good yes?" he asked.

"Actually it does,"

"See? You should get out more!"

"Working is more important right now you know,"

"I know but just…live a little. I think you're the kind of person who always works to distract herself from her problems,"

I didn't answer him and continued to walk forward. Don't stop moving. Keep moving forward. It's not about the walk anymore.

Rin and I conversed more about different things like his life here and such. Suddenly I felt a strong spike of chakra from above me and I immediately was on alert and looked for the source. And lo and behold, it's the great Uchiha Sasuke.

He was sitting in one of the houses, eyes closed and relaxed. Who knew he actually got the stick out from his ass to actually relax. I stopped walking to see if he'll notice me.

Rin stopped as well, "What's the matter?"

I continued to look at Sasuke, who wasn't opening his eyes.

Rin looked at the direction I was looking at, "What are you staring at Sakura-chan?"

I looked at him for a moment and back at where Sasuke was. He was gone. Like he wasn't even there in the first place.

"Nothing. Let's continue,"

Rin shrugged it off and grinned at me, "Come on! Let me show you one of my favorite places here in the village!"

He took my hand and walked in the opposite direction, his guards barely noticing that we were already gone. I giggled at their incompetence because we were loud enough and yet they didn't notice. That is such a big mistake in the shinobi world.

He pulled me towards the forest, "Where are we going?"

"Someplace nice,"

"I don't like the looks of this," I said as a familiar clearing came into view, "Are you kidding me?"

"I like going here you know," he smiled shyly.

I was screaming in my head already. He took me to the graveyard. The same graveyard Sasuke and I talked. The same graveyard where I ended up being more confused than ever about my feelings.

"When I was a kid, I always came here to be alone. Oto-san doesn't let me go anywhere without guards so I found this place. No one would think a kid would go alone here," he said sadly as we sat down in a bench. The same bench Sasuke and I sat on. Oh god.

I hid my squirminess about this place and listened to Rin, "I like graveyards you know? You're alone and yet you aren't. There's nobody around but you know…no… you_ feel_ that you aren't alone,"

"Death is but the next great adventure right?" I smirked.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "I feel comfortable here,"

"I'm glad you found a place like this to just forget about the world and just be alone and relaxed,"

"Don't you have a place like this in Konoha?"

"We do. It's just that graveyards in Konoha just brings sadness to people,"

"Our dead ones never really leave us you know. They stay with us and protect us,"

"Yeah," I answered absentmindedly.

We just sat there in comfortable silence. Completely the opposite of the last time I was here.

"Tell me about your life in Konoha," he asked after a while.

"Well, I'm a jounin medic working in the hospital when I'm not on missions. I have friends at home and I have lots of goals for the future,"

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smiled, "You want to know a goal of mine? I want to be strong enough to protect this village. Strong like my mother,"

"Your mother. You never mentioned her,"

"Yeah. She's very beautiful and looked like me. She was a kunoichi like you from the Mist village,"

"What's her name? I might have heard of her,"

"Kaya,"

"Kaya. It's a nice name. What does she look like?"

"She had long black hair and the same blue eyes as me. I remembered when I was little, she would sing me songs so I could fall asleep and would chase me here because I kept on hiding here,"

"Where is sh-"

"Rin-sama!" a voice startled us.

"Why were you running off here without telling us? You had us worried!" his companion added.

"Well you two were too busy chatting that you just didn't notice us," Rin answered.

They ignored him and looked at me, "You kunoichi! You think you can protect Rin-sama. What will you do if something bad happens to him?"

"Don't blame your incompetence on me. And for your information, I am a trained shinobi that can kick both of your asses," I said hotly.

The both of them looked at me like they wanted to test that theory but Rin intercepted, "Calm down all of you. Let's just go back to the manor, I'm getting tired anyways, "

Both the guards led the way with Rin following them and me in the rear. Rin glanced back at me and gave me an apologetic smile. I mouthed, 'It's fine'. When we got back to the manor, I big goodbye to Rin and the guards and made my way to the lab. I consulted my notes again and tried to recreate the anti-virus I made earlier. I carefully picked and calculated the right amount of base chemical to neutralize the acidity of the enzymes. When I got the final formula, I carefully added it to the isolated virus I got from Rin's blood.

I did it.

I isolated the virus that was attacking Rin's immune system and was able to formulate an anti-virus. My anti-virus neutralizes everything the virus is doing rendering is incapable of harming the human body then it flushes out the virus from the body. I prepared the pinkish formula in a syringe and tucked my notes in my pack. I took the anti-virus and proceeded to Rin's room.

Rin was lying down in his bed reading a book when I entered. The sun was nearly down giving the room a warm orangey glow. He smiled at me as soon as he saw me.

"I have good news," I said.

"Really?"

I approached his bed and prepped his arm by dabbing anti septic then I took out the syringe.

"What's that?"

"It's your cure,"

I injected the anti-virus in his arm, "The results might take a while okay?"

"I feel a little sleepy," he murmured as his eyes started to flutter shut.

"Rest. You had a long day," I said as I fixed his blanket and tucked him into bed.

I checked his vital signs which appeared normal so I went outside to visit Yama Sokara, the patriarch of the Sokaro house. He was outside having tea while watching the sunset when he sensed me approaching.

"Sakura-san, would you like to join me for tea?" he asked.

I nodded and sat beside him as he poured me a cup of tea.

"I've come up with an anti-virus to Rin's disease. He should be fine in a couple of days,"

He smiled gladly, "Thank you very much,"

"Rin is a very precious person to you yes?"

"He is. I cannot bear to lose him,"

"Then he'd be fine,"

We sat in silence before the nurses came running and panicking, "Sakura-san! Rin-sama!"

"What happened?" I was already running towards his room with the nurses trying to keep up.

"He was just sleeping then he woke up and started vomiting!"

I hastily entered the room. Rin's vomiting lessened when I got there but he was still spewing out green liquid. I relaxed and waited for him to finish vomiting. I approached him and massaged his back with one hand to ease his muscles while he was vomiting. The nurses looked at me like I was crazy before answering.

"The anti-virus is flushing out the toxins in his body that the virus caused. It had to come out one way or the other,"

Finally he stopped and laid down again and lost consciousness again. I took a towel and wiped his face and neck clean before handing it over to the maids. I checked his vital signs again and it was normal. The nurses and maids took their leave and I was left alone in the room with an unconscious Rin.

I took a chair and sat beside Rin. In his bedside table lay his copy of a book called "The art of Shinobi". This book was the one he was reading earlier on. He really does want to be a shinobi but a shinobi doesn't have an easy life. Every day as I walk out of my house wearing my Konoha headband, I am in danger. A shinobi's life is always in danger. Death is just but the next great adventure so they say.

I leaned on Rin's bed and rested my head on my arms. I can finally go home. I can finish my sideline mission with Mizune. I can spend time with my friends again. Without noticing it, I was already asleep. But it wasn't deep, I could still feel my surroundings and hear sounds from outside the room, but I was asleep. It was relaxing. I haven't had decent sleep these past couple of days. It's just been hectic and confusing and my body just refused to have a goodnight sleep.

Suddenly I could hear a phantom music. A piano was playing somewhere. It was melodious and sounded like a lullaby. I was still in my sleeping position beside Rin but I couldn't bring myself to wake from this lulling music. Then an unknown woman's voice started to sing as memories flooded my mind.

"Soshite bouya ha nemuri ni tsuite," My memory of Sasuke in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exams so many years ago when he received the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The way the dark aura that was surrounding his being and the way he ruthlessly injured those Sound shinobi. The way I cradled his sleeping unconscious body.

"Ikizuku hai no naka no honou," The bell test Kakashi-sensei gave us during our genin days. Naruto, rashly attacking Kakashi without thinking. Me, forgetting everything I learned at the Academy because I was too caught up with my fan girl crush on Sasuke. And Sasuke, trying to prove that he's better than everybody as he did an elemental jutsu, his Katon, surprising even Kakashi.

"Hitotsu, futatsu to," The first bell test which all of us failed but made us realize the value of camaraderie. The second bell test which we passed because of Naruto's idea of using Icha Icha Paradise to trick Kakashi.

"Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao,"

"Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume," The meteor shower I watched with my closest friends. Wishing that I could get my family, Team Seven, back intact and whole.

"Gin no hitomi ni yuragu yoru ni," The bright full moon I stared at before trying to stop Sasuke from leaving the village.

"Umare ochita kagayaku omae iku oku no toshitsuki ga," During my Academy days wherein I would compete with Ino and other fan girls for Sasuke's attention. To us he was the only boy who shined, the only one that mattered. He was perfect.

"Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo," I became part of Team Seven along with Naruto and Sasuke. They became my family. My shallow fan girl crush on Sasuke faded as I got to know him and was replaced by real affection. He wasn't perfect after all.

"Watashi ha inori tsuzukeru," Those countless nights I would pray to Kami-sama

"Douka kono ko ni ai wo," Praying to Kami-sama that I would find happiness one day.

"Tsuinaida te ni kisu wo." Sasuke standing in front of me when I met him on the village a few days ago. He took my hand and held it in his chest as his face is inches from mine. I closed my eyes as I felt his cold breath on my skin. I opened my eyes as he was about to kiss me to find out that it wasn't Sasuke anymore. It was Rin.

The piano continued to play as I slip out of my consciousness completely.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" I heard a voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rin grinning at me, "Rin! You're awake!"

I could remember every detail of my dream last night. My memories. That lullaby. Sasuke. Rin! Why did I dream on him kissing me? I don't even like him that way.

"I am," he said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I checked his temperature and pulse.

"After my puking business last night, I feel fine now,"

"It was your body's way of purging the virus," I said sheepishly.

"It's just embarrassing,"

I giggled, "Have you seen your father yet?"

"I haven't,"

I stood up, "I'll call him then,"

His hand shot out to grab my arm, "Wait! Don't call him yet. I…I just want to spend some time with you here. You're leaving soon right?"

I slowly sank down to my seat, "It's important that your father see you. How about this? After you talk to your father, you and I can spend the day together,"

He thought about it for a while, "Alright,"

I got up and went out of the room. I passed by a maid and asked her where the patron of the house is, she directed me towards the dining room where he would be having his breakfast. I walked silently towards the designated room when I passed by a corner window and saw a shadow. My steps faltered and I looked back at the corner window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

Sasuke smirked at me, "Visiting,"

"You're trespassing!"

"Is this a family picture?"

"What?"

He pointed towards a big painting beside the corner window. I could make out the faces of Yama and Rin Sokaro and a beautiful woman with black hair and bright blue eyes that Rin resembled.

"I guess so. But don't change the subject! What are you doing here?"

It took a lot from me not to panic my brains out really.

He was still looking at the family portrait, "I met her,"

"She was a kunoichi from Mist,"

"She said she missed him,"

"Missed who?"

"Your boy toy," he said in a monotone voice.

"My what? Are you talking about Rin? Rin is just my patient you jerk!"

"He's a boy and you use him to discover medical cures so yes he is your boy toy,"

"That's stupid!" I exclaimed, "And what do you mean she said she missed him?"

He ignored my statement, "Hn,"

I looked around me, "How did you get in here anyway? There are guards everywhere!"

"Window was open," he said absent-mindedly.

"What kind of excuse is that?" I answered confusedly.

"Your mission here is over right?" he said, still not looking at me.

"Y..yes. So what?"

"Spend the day with me then," he said as he finally looked at me.

"I can't. I already told Rin I'd spend the day with him," I answered looking at him in the eyes.

He looked annoyed and said, "Then cancel on him,"

"Why?" I stubbornly said.

"Cause you're coming with me,"

"And why would I come with you?"

"Who is _he_ to you?" he angrily said.

"Who are _you_ to me?" I countered.

He smirked, "I'm-"

"Sakura-san!" a voice interrupted.

I turned around and saw one of the maids coming towards me. I remembered that Sasuke was still here inside the house and turned back on him. I was met with the view of the village outside the window. He was gone.

"Where did he go?" I muttered as I approached the corner window and tried to look for Sasuke.

"Who are you talking to Sakura-san?"

He was gone. Either he had really fast reflexes or he disappeared into thin air. I tried to ignore my encounter with Sasuke and followed the maid to the dining room.

"Sokaro-sama, Sakura-san got lost," the maid said to his master.

"It's alright. Come sit down Sakura-san,"

I sat down across him with a smile on my face, "I have great news Sokaro-san,"

He looked at me with hope as I told him, "Rin is fine now,"

"Y..you did it?" he stuttered.

I smiled, "Yes,"

He slowly stood up and crouched down to me. He hugged me, "I cannot express my gratitude to you for saving my one and only son,"

"It's alright. I'm glad I got to meet your son. Speaking of which, would you like to talk to him now?"

He nodded and we both proceeded to Rin's room. Rin was sitting on his bed reading the shinobi book when we entered.

"Oto-san! Sakura!"

"I'll leave you too to talk," I said as I left the room. I walked back to the corner window where I met Sasuke earlier. I observed the painting he was looking at a while ago. Rin was still a kid maybe around 7 or 8 years old while his father, Yama, looked younger because of his grayish hair instead of the white hair he has now. What peeked my interest was the woman with them. She looked like Rin but more beautiful.

_Kaya_

A kunoichi from Mist.

I walked away reminding myself to look up for a Kaya Sokaro from Mist. I was just curious about her because Sasuke mentioned her like he knew her. He said that

The door to Rin's room was open now so I peaked and saw Rin alone again.

"Hey! Ready for our day out?" I smiled as I entered.

He grinned widely, "You bet!"

He put down his book and slowly got up from bed.

"Want me to help you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "Sakura, I was sick not crippled,"

I laughed as I made my way to the door, "Okay okay! I'll wait downstairs,"

I sat in the back porch of their house, the view of the garden in the morning sun lightening up my mood. I refuse to let Sasuke ruin my day. I gathered my notes and other belongings in my pack.

"Ready to go Sakura-chan?" Rin's voice appeared from the doorway.

I stood up and gave him a big smile, "Let's go!"

We walked side by side in silence before Rin piped in, "The weather's so nice today!"

I was just following Rin's lead when I spotted where we were headed.

"Oh no we're not!" I said as I grabbed Rin's arm towards the opposite direction, "we are not graveyard visiting today!"

"We're not?" he pouted.

"The weather's too nice to spend it in a lonely graveyard,"

He sighed, "Okay. Where should we go now?"

"I was always passing by a crowded restaurant west of here. The food must be good,"

"That's a good idea! I'm hungry!" he exclaimed.

When we got to the restaurant, as expected it was full of people and we didn't see a vacant table for us. A waitress approached us and almost told us to leave because they were quite full already before recognizing Rin, the son of the daimyo.

"Rin-sama! You're well!" the blonde waitress exclaimed, "We must celebrate! Come on in please!"

She showed us, scratch that, showed Rin an empty table. She must've forgotten I was there as the waitress continued to eye flirt with Rin. I pulled up a chair across Rin with him giving me an apologetic smile.

"Well isn't she nice?" I sarcastically said.

"At least we got a table ne?" he laughed.

The blonde waitress appeared again and battened her to Rin, "My name is Lee and I'll be your waitress today. What will you be having?"

"I'll be having the soba special please," Rin kindly said to her.

"Right away sir!" Lee said as she motioned to leave.

Rin grabbed her arm before she walked away, "You forgot to take my friend's order miss,"

"Ahh yes. What will you have?" Lee forcibly asked me.

"I'll take a bowl of pork ramen," I smiled fakely at her.

She gave me a small glare before nodding and left.

I rolled my eyes, "Fan girls. She reminded me of my former self,"

Rin laughed, "You were a fan girl? To whom?"

"I was a kid!" I defensively said, "And it was to my classmate who turned to be my teammate,"

"Ah," he smiled, "What was he like?"

"He was quiet and good looking. I thought he was perfect. I was a child,"

"Sounds like you don't like talking about him. Let's talk about something else. Have you gone around the village yet?"

"I haven't. Care to show me around?" I said as the waitress served out food.

We talked about the things that happened in the village before I came like the festivals. The next festival will be in winter which is 3 months away. After eating, we paid and were on our way. We visited some shops and some people recognized Rin and greeted him.

I nudged him in the ribs, "Quite famous around here aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," he said as he put an arm around me and dragged me towards a park.

"You like spending time in quiet places," I observed.

The park is located in a center of a clearing and has a small lake in the middle with a small bridge over it. There are small benches scattered around for people to sit in. Rin dragged me over the bridge. The green water below was clear and clean, free from pollution. We sat down on the bridge, out legs dangling from the grills of the bridge. Comfortable silence drenched us before I stood up and reposition myself. I lay down on the bridge with the hands cradling my head. Rin did the same opposite me so his head and mine are touching.

Suddenly I remembered something from my dream. I didn't know how I came to memorize it but it just stuck to me. I started humming and singing in a small voice.

"And then the boy falls asleep.

The flame inside the breathing ashes.

One, then two.

The floating swelling, the dear profile.

Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth.

On the night when the silver eyes swings.

The shining you, who was born.

No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to Earth.

I continue praying.

Love for the last.

Kiss for the joined hands,"

Rin suddenly stood up and looked at me wildly.

"What?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Where in the world did you learn that song?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know. The song just…came to me,"

He didn't answer me so I asked, "What's the matter?"

"That…that song…my mother used to sing me that song," he said sadly.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She's sing it to me before I sleep. She'd sing it when I 'm sad, "

A thought suddenly occurred to me, "She said she missed you,"

"What do you mean she said she missed me?" he said doubtfully.

I'm starting to be unsure of my answers, "A..friend...of mine mentioned to me about meeting her,"

"That's crazy,"

Now I'm confused, "What?"

"That's impossible Sakura," he said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"My mother has been dead for 10 years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello! I'm still alive! Sorry for the slow updates, it's just that i'm really busy and always tired when i get home so i don't always have the time to write updates. But hey! It's Christmas season! and it's vacatioooooon which means i can write more :D I'll probably release the next chapter before Christmas :D **

**No Sasuke's POV hereeeee. I figured that Sakura's was enough for the moment. The song i used here is called "Tsuinaida te ni kisu wo" or "14th Melody". It's from d. gray-man , listen to it! For some reason, the song really appeals to me :D And i tried to incorporate memories with the meaning of each lines..**

**If there are some grammatical error, i'm very sorry. Just tell me and i'l fix it. Review please and thank youuuuuuuu! Your reviews inspire me and make me write faster so please review hehehe :D**

**PS**

**The words you see in every beginning of the chapters are important to the end. They're not just random words i wanted to write there :D AND I'd love for you guys to talk to me if you want.. :D**


	5. Overdose

**Overdose – oh-ver-dohs – an excessive dose or a substance, situation, or quantity analogous to medicine, especially disagreeable.**

**PIONEER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"_Ah it might've been a famous song that's why I heard it somewhere else," I said, "I apologize if I brought up memories,"_

"_It must've been," Rin answered uncertainly._

As i lie awake in bed, the half moon's light is barely lighting my conversation with Rin still ringing in my ears and it's bothering me where i had heard that song. Maybe townspeople have heard it and i have heard it from them?

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Thinking hard about this is giving me a headache.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you continue scrunching up your forehead like that," a voice said.

Startled, I looked for the source of the voice and sensed no chakra.

A whisper in my ear, "Knock, knock, Sakura,"

I jumped from bed and looked for the voice and finally sensed a weak chakra just outside my window. I walked towards it and saw a silhouette perching on a sakura tree just outside my window. I climbed out recognizing the chakra and walked towards the tree.

"You're going to get a cold," the silhouette said.

"I don't get colds. Why are you here Sasuke?" I said as i got to the foot of the tree and saw the moonlight shining just slightly on the boy.

"Hn. I'm bored,"

"Why is your chakra so weak?" I straightforwardly asked.

Looking up at the sky and sighing, "The moon's almost gone,"

I looked up and saw the half moon with clouds hovering around, "It's going to be a new moon tomorrow. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hn,"

Rolling my eyes, I turned towards the house, "I'm going back,"

"Don't go," a pleading voice said behind me.

Quickly turning around, Sasuke is already in front of me. His black eyes shining so brightly despite the lack of moonlight. His skin so pale as it was before. His features sharper than ever.

Reaching out to him, he immediately backed away and I answered by stepping closer to him. He backed away, I stepped closer. He backed away and I stepped even closer. His back hit the base of the tree and his eyes looking for an escape.

"Sasuke," I muttered, reaching out a hand towards his face.

He didn't answer but sucked his breath as my fingers grazed his face. His face so cold and so soft, I feel like my fingers would go through him.

He turned away and disappeared from my sight, reappearing a few feet away from me with a regretful look in his usually blank face.

"Not tonight, Sakura," he quietly said and started to walk away from me and into the darkness as the clouds completely covered the barely there half moon.

Running towards the direction he went, he was gone. I tried sensing his chakra but it was gone. I sighed and started to walk back to my room. It had become even harder to fall asleep and I just gave up. I sat up and took some medical scrolls and started a report on Miruki's disease. I've taken some blood samples and the results were normal. This research would be hard without proper resources. I should recommend Miruki to be admitted to Konoha hospital to be treated better.

* * *

><p>The sun rose and I didn't get an ounce of sleep. It was dusk when I went out of my room and went outside. I sat on the front porch, a cardigan on my shoulders. Rin's sickness is cured which means my mission here is done and I can go home. I stood up and headed to the market place.<p>

"Sakura!" a voice shouted before I reached the gates.

I turned around and it was Rin with a big smile on his face, "Wait for me!"

I blinked, "You shouldn't be out and about! You should be resting,"

"I'm fine. I'm sick of my room anyway,"

I sighed and turned around and went on my way.

We were walking side by side. Some villagers were greeting Rin and wishing him continuous good health. Some thanked me for curing the Rin and i just smiled and bowed back. I stopped at a fruit stand and bought a basket of red and green apples.

"I thought your mission here was over?" a voice behind me said.

I whirled around and saw no one. It was Sasuke's voice, i was sure of it so i looked around and tried to sense his chakra but found none.

"What are you looking at?" Rin beside me asked.

I shook my head and took the basket of apples from the vendor lady, "It's nothing,"

We walked around town and a pair of elderly couple approached Rin and started a conversation with him. I didn't listen much but kept my eyes sharp around me. I only heard glimpses of their talk like the elderly couple being former helpers of Rin's family. The voice I heard earlier wasn't my imagination.

Sakura

Sakura

A hand grabbed my arm, "Sakura!"

It was Rin, "Are you looking for someone?"

"What?" I was shaking my head, "Ah it's nothing,"

Rin wasn't convinced but decided to let it go, "When are you going back to Konoha?"

"Tomorrow or in a few days. I need to prepare some medicines and vitamins for you," I answered, "Your body is still recovering and weak so don't be so active right now,"

"But i feel fine! I feel stronger!"

I chuckled, "You should obey doctor's orders,"

Bam.

I bumped into somebody.

I was surprised because I didn't feel the person's presence until I hit it.

I looked up and it was Sasuke.

I really wasn't imagining anything earlier. I couldn't speak.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Rin was completely worried now.

I stared at Sasuke with mouth agape and looked at Rin and back at Sasuke again. Rin...couldn't see Sasuke?

Sasuke smirked and turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

I started to run but Rin held me by my arm, "Where are you going?"

I looked at him and back at the path in front of me. And it was empty once again.

He was infront of me. I ran into him. I felt it. My shinobi senses isn't stupid.

"Maybe we should go home," Rin started, "it must be the lack of sleep, yes?"

I didn't answer but followed him as he walked towards their family estate. I subtly released a wave of chakra within 100 meters. People with high chakra capacity would resonate with mine and i would be able to pinpoint their location. Of course it wasn't foolproof for stronger shinobis can hide their chakra and presence and block my chakra wave but it was worth a try.

I felt a lot of week chakras, none with the intensity of what it assume Sasuke's calibre.

We arrived at the estate and I bid Rin goodbye, " I think i'll take a little nap. I'm pretty tired,"

He smiled, "It's okay. Thank you for accompanying me out,"

I waved goodbye and went to my room. The moment I sat of the bed, all sleep in my body just disappeared. I couldn't be wrong about what I saw and heard today. I was Sasuke and I was going to find answers. I wouldn't be able to calm myself down if I didn't.

I laid down the bed, my legs dangling over the bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. I saw Sasuke in my dreams before, maybe i'll be able to talk to him if I slept and dreamt.

* * *

><p>NOT.<p>

After closing my eyes, I had dreamless sleep and woke up with a start because of a loud rapping on my door.

I groggily stood up and slowly walked to the door, every step felt heavy. I was breathing hard when I reached the door.

It was one of the family helpers, "Sakura-san, Sokaro-sama has requested that you join their family for dinner,"

I blinked, "Okay. I'll just fix myself up and I'll be there,"

I sighed and closed the door and went to the bathroom. Kami, I was exhausted as hell. My every step felt like I weighed a ton and my breathing became shallow and shallower as I closed the distance between the door and the bathroom.

I painstakingly opened the bathroom door and went to the sink. I looked up at the mirror and saw that my face was pale as a ghost's. My eye bags seemed like it was getting darker the longer I stayed awake. I washed my face and gripped the sides of the sink as I suddenly felt disoriented. I slowly sat on the bathroom floor and clutched my spinning head. I shivered and felt sick as hell.

I crawled towards the toilet and i weakly held the toilet seat and puked whatever little food I've ingested for the day. I was breaking out in cold sweat and started to feel faint. I was getting dizzier by the minute and the strength was failing me. I was half awake when I realized that my body is already falling and my head was about to hit the floor when a pair of arms caught me.

I must be sicker and more delirious that I thought because of what I've seen through my barely open eyes.

"Stupid Sakura," Sasuke whispered as I finally lost consciousness.


	6. Earthshine

**Earthshine** — **erth-sha-yn -** **The light of the sun that is reflected back into space by the Earth, and which can illuminate other objects such as the Moon.**

**PIONEER**

**CHAPTER 6**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I woke up in cold sweat and was in my bed. I slowly sat up and tried to calm my spinning head. The sickly feeling has lessened but nonetheless still there. It was already dark, with only the moonlight illuminating the room.

"How did I get here," I muttered to myself.

I looked around to look for a clock to check the time and in the far corner of my room stood a shadow.

I immediately invigorated me and I started to get out of bed, stumbling a little, my eyes never wavering from staring at the shadow in the corner, afraid that the shadow would disappear if I blink.

The shadow stepped forward and into the moonlight revealing the pale handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke.

It was stupid of me to feel speechless because of the sight of him. I felt like I was a child again, a child with a stupid crush on a boy. Every year that Naruto and I failed to bring Sasuke home with us, I convinced myself that I was okay with it. Seeing him here in front of me is just a slap on my face. Like a wakeup call from the gods.

"I'm not dreaming," I muttered.

He seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer, "You're not dreaming,"

"Sasuke,"

No more words were needed as I stepped towards him.

Step.

He stayed still this time.

Step.

I stared at his face I can't believe I've missed.

Step.

He didn't back away anymore.

Step.

I held my breath as I was nearing him.

Step.

He seemed like he was holding his breath too.

Step.

I stood in the moonlight in front of him.

Step.

He stared intently at me without blinking.

Step.

I was afraid of blinking. Fearing he'd be gone if I did.

Step.

He looked so pale and cold.

Step.

He blinked.

Step.

He didn't disappear.

Step.

I never stopped looking at his dark eyes.

Step.

No more words were needed.

Step.

We stood in front of one another.

Step.

He was even closer now.

Closer than we've ever been.

For the longing I didn't know I felt for him,

No words were needed indeed.

* * *

><p>"Come back home, Sasuke," I said as I looked up at his face.<p>

He looked down, "I can't"

"Look at me please," I said softly.

He did so reluctantly as I said, "Come home with me,"

"I can't, Sakura,"

I whispered, "Why not?"

"I just can't,"

I stepped back, "It's easy. Just come with me. I'll deal with the villagers please,"

He repeated, "I can't,"

"It's easy Sasuke –"

He interrupted, "It's not,"

"You still have a family in Konoha," I reasoned.

He looked crestfallen, "I know,"

"Then come home please,"

"I can't,"

I couldn't understand and argued, "Why the hell not? You said you weren't with Sound anymore. You can deal with your brother when you come home too,"

"It's not about that. I...just can't,"

I slumped my shoulders and said, "Are you afraid of what the villagers will say? You're not a traitor Sasuke. I'd beat anyone who would say that. Even Naruto would do so too,"

"Stop, Sakura,"

"No. I won't accept that. I finally have the opportunity to make you come home to us and become a team again,"

He muttered, "No, that's not possible,"

"Sasuke," I exasperated.

"We should stop this," he sighed, "I shouldn't have appeared to you in the first place,"

I squeaked, "Please don't leave me. Not again,"

He looked down on me and looked away as he whispered in the air, his voice barely audible, "I don't want to leave,"

I reached out and held his arm. My grip strong as steel and his skin cold as ice, "I won't let you go,"

He looked startled at the contact and kept his eyes on my hand gripping his arm, "Dont,"

"Come home to us. I'm leaving tomorrow," I said.

He said nothing as he continued to stare at our arm and hand.

I was getting desperate, "Please,"

"Thank you, Sakura,"

Hearing these words, a cold shiver went down my spine, remembering his farewell words to me all those years ago.

He disappeared in front of me, startling me that he easily escaped my grip. I felt him appear behind me. He stood so close to me that I could feel his clothes in my back. I was afraid now. I could feel his breathing in neck. This situation and feeling brought up memories I've buried long ago. Remembering the horrible and cold feeling of being abandoned, I started to hyperventilate.

I felt cold hands on my arms, his grip strong and different, "I'll meet you tomorrow,"

I whirled around and looked at him as he released me.

He was slowly backing away from me. Away from the light, into the shadows once again.

"Don't be late," he smirked as he disappeared into the shadows leaving me breathless and sick again, alone in my cold room.


End file.
